


Never Stop Falling

by babyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Toast, domestic!Destiel, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvamp/pseuds/babyvamp
Summary: A class assignment in which I had to write a wedding toast, and ended up writing one for Cas and Dean.





	Never Stop Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this isn't really a story per se- it's actually my final for my public speaking class, where the assignment was to write a wedding toast for two people and present it to the class. I wrote mine for Dean and Cass (of course), and I just thought I'd share it with all of you :) I might end up actually turning this into a story, but for now, here you go!

Ever since I've known Dean, he's been terrified of heights. I remember a few years ago, he almost missed a hunting trip with his brother because he refused to get on the plane, and the two of them actually had to drive from Phoenix to Kansas just to get there. 

Now you can ask Dean, and he'll tell you that the reason he's afraid of heights is because he's afraid of falling. But anyone who was there the night that Dean and Cas first met could tell that Dean fell instantly, only that time he wasn't afraid at all

If you know Dean, you know that his life hasn't always been easy, and that's putting it mildly. And sometimes life got the better of him. But somehow Cas found him, and has been there for him, to hell and back, reminding him not only of the righteousness still left in the world, but left in himself as well. 

Dean and Cas share the absolute most profound bond I have ever seen between two people in my life. And I know, looking at them standing here today, that neither of them ever has to be afraid of falling agian. Because no matter what, they will be there to grip each other tight and raise one another up if they fall. So I would like to raise a glass to Cas and Dean, and wish them a lifetime of happiness, and hope that they will never stop falling even more in love with each other every single day. To Dean and Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! In case you were wondering, I only mention Phoenix because I'm going to school in AZ, and nobody in my class picked up on the fact that my toast was about Supernatural!


End file.
